


The Sniper Duo

by undefined_individual



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined_individual/pseuds/undefined_individual
Summary: Chiba and Rinka become the new play toys of Karma and Nakamura. (Disclaimer I do not own Assassination Classroom or it's characters. Also you can find this book on FanFiction.net, Wattpad, and Spirit FanFiction.)





	1. Chapter 1

[Chiba] 

Karma and Nakamura were harassing Nagisa and Kayano. I just looked at them and then averted my attention to Rinka. It seems that she  was looking at them too. I think it kind of dawned on both of us that neither one of us was targeted by them yet. It's a relief to me because I'm not a talker. Koro-sensai had just came to class. I mean class hasn't started yet anyway. 

Koro-sensai: Good morning students. Nagisa would you like to do the honors? 

Nagisa: *stands up* Ready class? 

Class: *stands up*

Nagisa: Aim *holds gun and points at koro-sensai*

Class: *does the same*

Nagisa: Fire! 

Me and the other students as well as Nagisa had started to fire we kept this going until we had got tired. 

Koro-sensai: Great job class was better than last time. I have an announcement 

The whole class deadpanned and I'm pretty sure we all had the same thought "Are you going to tell us or not". A few minutes later he still haven't told us. 

Karma: *devilish grin* well are you going to tell us...koro-sensai

Koro-sensai: Oh yeah right

We all sweat dropped at his antics. 

Koro-sensai: We are going to a festival tomorrow 

I didn't really have a reaction and neither did Rinka. After the announcement and lessons of teaching it was soon lunch time. I got my bag and walked out. I sat under a tree and started eating. Then I felt someone approaching, I looked up and seen that it was Rinka. 

Rinka: Can I sit with you? 

I had nervously nodded my head. She had sat down next to me. I look down and stared at my food. 

{Rinka} 

I had walked out of the classroom and headed outside and looked around. I spotted Chiba sitting under the tree eating alone. I nervously walked to him. 

Me: Can I sit with you? 

He nodded his head and looked down at his food. I decided to make conversation. 

Me: So...what do you plan on doing at the festival? 

Chiba: Not sure probably find a shooting game or something dealing with shooting. You? 

Me: Oh I don't know. I might just go with you, if that's cool. 

Chiba: It's cool. 

Me: Thought you might would have said no considering I'm a better sniper than you. 

Chiba: In your dreams, you know I'm better. 

Me: Whatever you think we will see

Chiba: Is that a challenge 

Me: Maybe it is maybe it isn't. 

I smiled after I said that. Chiba was about to say something then he paused. He was now just staring at me. Well I think, I couldn't see his eyes. 

[Chiba] 

She had smiled, I've never seen her smile before. Not even when we had target practice together. I couldn't do anything but stare at her. Her smile was absolutely beautiful. She then started to say something. 

Rinka: *panicking* Is there something on my face?! *touching all over her face*

Me: *laughing* No, your smile its beautiful. You should smile more. 

Rinka: *smirk* I'll smile more only for you on one condition 

Me: What is it? 

Rinka: Show me your eyes

I sweat dropped at that then sighed. I lifted up my bangs and showed her my eyes. 

Rinka: They are beautiful. Why do you hide them? 

I shrugged then the bell rung. I stood up first then helped Rinka up. I picked both of our bags and trash. 

Rinka: I could've carried it myself, ya know? 

I smiled a little then threw our trash away. 

Chiba: Yeah but I'm a gentleman I'm supposed to do this

Rinka Hmph ok

{Rinka} 

We walked in class and seen Karma and Nakamura smirking at us. Most of class was here already. The looks on their faces is never a good sign. I hope we did not just become their target. 

Karma: Oh look did Prince Chiba decide to carry Princess Rinka stuff for her

Nakamura: I think he did

Chiba: No its not like that *blushes a little*

(Third Person) 

Rinka blushed a little then looked down at her feet. Chiba had sat her stuff at her desk and walked to his. Rinka went sat down trying to avoid eye contact with those two. 

Nakamura: Aww look their both blushing

Karma: Do you think he seen her smile or better yet she seen his eyes

They blushed a little harder. Chiba tried to keep a serious face as so did Rinka. 

Nakamura: Well Karma I don't know 

Karma: Hmm too bad but I think we found our new play toys

Karma had went to Chiba desk and had wrapped an arm around Chiba's neck. Karma had devil horns on his head. Nakamura did the same as Karma but she went to Rinka's desk. She also had devil horns. 

~With Karma & Chiba~

Karma: Hey you should come with us guys at the festival 

Chiba: I would but I planned on being with Rinka

Karma: Well too bad that you are coming with us

Chiba: Fine

Karma: I bet that's what you think of Rinka too huh

Chiba: *blushes* That's not true, that's not true at all 

Karma: So your saying that she's ugly 

Chiba: No I'm not saying that either

Karma: Hmm ok

~With Nakamura and Rinka~

Rinka: What do you want Nakamura 

Nakamura: Oh nothing just was wondering if you wanted to come with us girls at the festival 

Rinka: Uhh, I already kind of made plans with Chiba

Nakamura: Oh Chiba huh? You like him don't you? 

Rinka: *blushes* No

Nakamura: I say otherwise, just to let you know you are coming with us

Rinka: *sighs* Ok

After that little predicament, Koro-sensei had finally came back. The classed sweat dropped all thinking "Where in the world did he go".  He then started back teaching. After a while it was finally time to go home. 

[Chiba] 

After I finished packing my stuff I walked to Rinka desk. 

Me: Hey Rinka, want to walk home together since you only live a couple houses down

Rinka: Yeah

I grabbed her sack out her hands then we walked home. On our way home we started a good conversation. Well it was mostly about new ways to improve our skills. We had made it to her house first. I said bye, gave her a hug, and kissed her forehead. I was about to walk way when she grabbed my hand. 

Rinka: Can I stay with you until my parents come back? 

Me: Sure just grab however many clothes and stuff you'll need

Rinka: Thank you, I should only be there for no longer than a month. 

Me: It's no problem 

She went into her house and stayed in there for like a good 12-15 minutes. She came out then locked her door. I grabbed her little suitcase and we started walking to my house. 

Rinka: Your parents won't mind will they? 

Chiba: No, my parents are never at home

Rinka: Oh ok

Chiba: Yeah

{Rinka} 

We were walking to his house in silence. We made it there and he unlocked the door. I wonder how can he carry both of our school stuff plus my suitcase and manage to open the door without putting anything down. We walked in then he lead me towards a room. He opened the door it was a pretty room with a lot of black, grey, and white. I noticed he had alot of shooting games and a game of darts. 

Me: Nice room

Chiba: Thank you. I have an empty drawer right there and some space in my closet. While you unpack I will make us something to eat. 

Me: Ok, where am I going to sleep

Chiba: In my bed. I will just sleep on the floor or couch. 

Me: You can't do that. We can just...I guess....sleep together 

Chiba: Alright

(Third Person) 

He walked away and Rinka started putting up her stuff. After she was done she left out some pajamas so after she eat she can shower. He came back up with a tray that had 4 plates. He made miso ramen with pudding for dessert. It smelled and looked great. He sat the tray down between them and gave her a pair chopsticks. She then ate some of the ramen. 

Chiba: I hope you like it

Rinka: I do, its really good. 

Chiba: Thank you

He then ate himself and they talked while eating. 

Chiba: I think I have an idea

Rinka: I would like to hear

Chiba: You know how Karma and Nakamura are always messing with people

Rinka: Mhmm

Chiba: Why not tease them

Rinka: How

Chiba: There's 2 ways we would have to do 

Rinka: First way

Chiba: Since they are seperating us let's interrogate them on their love lives

Rinka: Sounds good ok next way

Chiba: Since they are planning something and I don't know what it is. I figured you can sing to me the next day at lunch and I'll back you up. Sugino can record and at the end we can get close and act like we are about to kiss but don't do actually kiss

Rinka: Good idea because they will want to record us but at the end when we act like we are about to kiss they will get excited and when we don't their world will be crushed

Chiba: Mhmm, oh you can get in the shower first 

Rinka: Ok thanks

After they both took their shower. Chiba was just walking out the bathroom. He had on some black pajama pants with guns on them and some black socks. Rinka had on a short sleeve powder blue pajama top with powder blue pajama shorts that had fur on the ends and a pajama hat that made it look like she had cat ears. 

When Rinka spotted him she immediately blushed. 

Rinka: Where is your shirt

Chiba: I don't sleep with one

Rinka: Oh ok

Chiba: Well let's get to bed

[Chiba] 

Rinka looked so adorable in her pajamas. I wonder how she would look as an actual neko. I turned the lamp off and layed in bed. I kissed her forehead and told her good night. I soon fell in a deep sleep. 

{Rinka} 

Why do he have to sleep with out a shirt? His body is so wow. He have a freaking six pack and his muscles are well toned. I couldn't stop staring. He got in bed and turned the lamp off. I layed down too. He kissed my forehead and told me good night. He then fell in a deep sleep. A couple of minutes later I felt his arm wrap around me. He pulled me closer. Soon, I fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

{Rinka} 

I woke up a little earlier today. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. I then realize Chiba had his arm around me. He was sleeping peacefully, I tried moving again but he only pulled me closer and held on tighter. I sighed and kissed his forehead. 

He moved a little bit then his head ended up in the crook of my neck. I could feel his breath on my skin. I shivered and then blushed. I think that might be my spot. He moved again and then woke up. 

Chiba: Good morning *smiles*

Me: Good morning *smiles back*

Chiba: Why aren't you out of bed yet

Me: Well your arm is around me. Every time I tried to move you pulled me closer and held me tighter

Chiba: *blushes* Oh sorry *moves arm*

Me: It's ok

Chiba: You can go to the bathroom first and I'll change first then we can switch 

Me: Ok

(Third Person) 

Rinka and Chiba both did what they had to do and left the house. They had an awkward walk to the school. They made it there and seen that almost everybody was there. They were just waiting on Koro-sensai and Terasaka's group. 

Nakamura: Hey Chiba and Rinka 

Chiba: Hey

Rinka: Hi

Karma: I seen you too walk in together *devilish smile*

Chiba: I just ran into her on the way

Nakamura: Mhmm

Karma: I don't believe it 

After that little conversation Terasaka's group walked in and after a while Koro-sensai did too. The class had stayed outside. Some were planning on what they are going to do at the festival, some were planning ways to kill Koro-sensai, others were just their not talking. 

Then there were Chiba and Rinka. They were talking about snipers and shooting. 

Chiba: I was thinking about seeing can I shoot from a far distance 

Rinka: How far? 

Chiba: Like 65 feet maybe

Rinka: We can always see

Koro-sensai: The bus is here students 

Karasuma: Make sure you have all of your stuff 

All of the students had got on the bus. Chiba and Rinka sat together. After 30-45 minutes they made it to the festival. All of the students got off and went their separate ways. Well the boys are together and the girls are together. 

~With the boys~

The boys walked around and the boys tried to get way from all the females trying to get at them. 

Chiba: So Karma

Karma: Hm

Chiba: You talk about us and our love life....What about yours? 

Sugino: Yeah Karma who do you like? 

Karma: ....... 

Sugino: Can you tell us

Karma: *blushes*

Chiba: Its Nakamura huh? 

Karma: *blushes more* No not all we have a good friendship 

Chiba: Hmm are you sure

Maehara: Yeah we don't know what you 2 do alone

Karma: We don't do anything 

Chiba: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Karma: That's enough *drags him to a shooting booth and leaves*

~With the girls~

The girls had just stopped at a petting area. They were admiring the different types of animals. Rinka was in particular petting a cat. 

Rinka: Nakamura who do you like

Nakamura: Uhhh....*blushes*

Kayano: Yeah it's only fair for us to know

Kataoka: She's right, you know ours

Kayano: I bet its Karma

Okuda: Mhmm they're always together

Nakamura: Oh shut up *drags Rinka to a shooting booth*

(Third person) 

Chiba and Rinka ended up getting dragged to a shooting booth. It's a coincidence that it was same one and the fact that is around the same time. 

Rinka: I wonder what that was about *pulls Chiba closer to the booth*

Chiba: *laughs* Same here

They both made it to the booth and looked amazed. 

BoothPerson: 200 yen for 3 shots, if you make a shot that's an extra shot. Every shot that is made is a prize. 

Chiba: *hands money to the man and grabs a gun*

Rinka: *grabs gun* I could've paid for myself you know? 

Chiba: I know, I was just being nice

Knowing that they are the sniper duo, they made each shot. They kept playing until there was no more prizes. 

BoothPerson: *shocked* How did y'all do that? Get your prizes you are  officially banned from this stand. You are to never to return again. 

Chiba and Rinka grabbed their prizes and looked down. They walked to where the others would be and sat down on a bench. Nagisa then came up to them. 

Nagisa: Hey what's wrong with you guys? 

Chiba: We got banned from the shooting booth *sad face*

Rinka: Yeah, we got carried away and took it to far *sad face*

Nagisa sweat dropped. Then everyone looked up to see a shooting star. They made there wish and then it was time for everyone to head home. 

~Next Day~

The sniper duo woke up and then got ready for another day at school. On their walk there, Rinka was silently redoing her lines while Chiba was working on his facial expressions. They wanted to the see the reactions of their class mates. Most likely Nakamura and Karma won't be the only ones watching. 

Through the whole day Chiba and Rinka were practicing. To others they still kept the stoic, professional, serious look on their faces. They sighed and realized they were leaving their comfort zone. Lunch was nearly there and the duo started to talk to Sugino about the plan. He agreed as the bell rung. 

It seems that everyone ate in the classroom and then they heard singing. They looked and seen that Rinka was singing to Chiba. Karma and Nakamura smirked and was the first ones to pull out of their phones

Rinka: Baby I see you working hard I want to let you know I'm proud, let you know that I admire what you do *smiles* |They look in each other eyes|. The more if I need to reassure you, my life would be purposeless without you. *rubs down his chest* If I want it, you got it. When I ask you, you provide it. You inspire me to be better, you challenge me for the better. [Chiba smiles] Sit back and let me pour out my love letter *gestures between the two*. Let me help you take off your shoes, untie your shoestrings, take off your cufflinks. What you want to eat boo? Let me feed you [Chiba smiles and rub his chest]. Let me run your bathwater, whatever your desire, I'll supply ya. Sing you a song, turn my game on. I'll brush your hair *touch his hair and stops singing and puts her hand on Chiba face* [Chiba pulls her closer by her waist in a kissing position (Most of the classmates smile) but they don't kiss] 

After that some of the classmates were shocked. Karma and Nakamura were in their emo corner. And the rest were excited, they thought that the sniper duo was finally together. The sniper duo, Sugino, Nagisa, and Kayano looked at the class with smiles. They all started laughing. Well the sniper duo were just sitting there. 

{Rinka} 

When I was singing to Chiba, I felt a connection between us When we was looking in each other eyes I got lost in them. I already know the color and I love them. Is this it what it feels like to be in love? 

[Chiba] 

When she was singing to me it was beautiful. When we looked in each other eyes it felt....right. I seen her smile and was more beautiful than it was when I first saw it. She's the only one I can be open with. 

[Karma] & {Nakamura} 

I feel played. I really thought they were going to kiss. 

(Third Person) 

~With the guys~

Sugaya: Do y'all go out

Okajima: Chiba, you are one lucky guy *pats his back

Isogai: Okajima, I think you should save that line for their wedding 

Maehara: That kiss y'all was about to share

Nagisa: I didn't know she could sing though

Sugino: Yeah, I knew it was a planned but I didn't expect all that 

Chiba: Yeah, neither did I 

~With the girls~

Kurarashi: Why didn't you tell us you were going to sing him

Kataoka: Yeah we could've back you up

Rinka: It was a plan to shatter the Devils world

Kanzaki: Ohhh, but they will get you guys back if they found out it was just a prank

Okuda: Yeah, and you can sing Hayami 

Hinata: Yeah if only you didn't have big boobs

Kayano: Yeah no big boobs

Okuda: They aren't that big you two 

(Third Person) 

After the class settled down everyone kept looking between Rinka and Chiba. Rinka was fiddling with her fingers while Chiba rested his chin on his hands. 

Bitch-sensai came in then started on their lesson for that day. After all of the classes were over. Everyone headed home. 

Chiba and Rinka felt weird. They both were trying not to look at each other. In a few moments they realized that they sleep together. They ended up accidently looked each other then looked away blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

{Rinka}

It was in the middle of the night when I heard my phone vibrate. I rubbed my eyes and seen that I had a text message from Nakamura. I opened it and it read:

_**From: Blonde Devil** _   
_**~I dare you to shoot chocolates into Chiba mouth everytime he talks. I will give you the chocolates once we get to school.** _

I turned off my phone. Chiba had came home a little late last night so he was knocked out. I sighed and fell went back to sleep.

[Chiba]

~That morning~

I woke up and stretched. I looked on side of me to see Rinka sleeping peacefully. I kissed her forehead and headed to the bathroom. I had came home late last night. Karma and the guys had dragged me to a spot and told me to set up a pic nic for Rinka.

(Third Person)

Rinka had woke up a few minutes later. Chiba and Rinka had ended up looking at each other in the eyes. They both blushed and looked away. Chiba got dresses while Rink went to do her hygiene. After a moment they both switched.

They walked to school in a love struck silence. When they got to school they seperated. Rinka got the chocolates from Nakamura and talked with the girls for a while. Chiba went to the guys and they kept asking him about the pic nic. Rinka then walked to Chiba. The boys but Karma was afraid for their friend while the girls were amused.

Chiba: Oh Hey, Rink-. What are you doing?

Rinka: *pointing a barreta at him*

Chiba: RINKA, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I HAVE SO MUCH TO-

Rinka: *Shoots chocolate in his mouth*

Chiba: *chews* This is goo-

Rinka: *shoots another*

Chiba: *chews* Thank yo-

Rinka: *shoots another* Keep this up you'll eat all the chocolate

Chiba: *chews* Why are you shoo-

Rinka: *shoots another* It's a dare

Chiba: *nods and continue chewing*

Rinka: Stop talking and I won't shoot

The class starts and Chiba hadn't talked until Bitch-sensai called on him. She thought of a different approach by asking them to solve riddles. She says it enhance their thinking. The boys including Chiba excluding Karma sweat dropped. They knew Rinka is going to shoot chocolates in his mouth.

Bitch-sensai: Answer this riddle. A dead body is found outside a multistory multinational company. The case is reported and a homicide detective is called on the crime scene. He looks at the body and then towards the building. From the position of the body, it is evident that the victim committed suicide. He goes to the first floor of the building and then walks in the direction of the dead body, opens the window and toss a coin in the air. He goes to second floor and again repeats the process. He keeps doing this till he is done on all the floors. Then he returns back to the floor and tells his team that it is a murder. How in heaven did he deduce that?

Chiba: *thinks* He was able to deduce that-

Rinka: *shoots chocolate in his mouth*

Chiba: *chews* after noticing that all the windows-

Rinka: *shoots another*

Chiba: *chews* in the direction of the body on-

Rinka: *shoots another one*

Chiba: *chews* all the floors were closed. If-

Rinka: *shoots again* Sorry for disturbing but this is a dare and I have to keep going until all 5 boxes are gone

Bitch-sensai: *nods*

Chiba: *chews* the man had committed suicide, one-

Rinka: *shoots another*

Chiba: *chews* window must have been left open.

Rinka: *shoots another chocolate*

Chiba: *chews*

Bitch-sensai: Correct. This riddle tells you what not to do. If you push some body off the building in your assassination mission keep the window open

Kataoka: I get it when the man got pushed his muderer closed the window. So the detective automatically knew after investigating that it was a murder

Bitch-sensai: Exactly

The bell ring signaling it was p.e time. The girls and guys all went to their gender seperated locker rooms. They all came out then went outside with Karasuma.

Karasuma: First we are going to stretch, then the knife exercise, then the shooting, and later hand to hand combat

All the students had begun stretching for 10 minutes. They then started on their knife exercise for 30 minutes. Then it was shooting.

_Karasuma: Hmm, Chiba and Rinka are doing exceptionally well. They are always but it seems better today. Chiba works well with snipers and Rinka does good with her hand gun. I should get a professional to help them. I wonder would they go into assassination._

The class had did that for 20 minutes. Then they did their 10 minutes of sparring. Afterwards they all went back to change. Then it was lunch.

Chiba had grabbed Rinka's hand and dragged her to a spot in the woods. When they got there it was a pic nic set up.

Rinka: Its beautiful. When did you have time to do this?

Chiba: Yesterday, it was the reason I came home late

Rinka: *shoots chocolate in his mouth* Oh ok

Chiba: *chews* Well let's sit

Behind some bushes were Karma and Nakamura recording them. Chiba opened the basket and pulled out 2 guns. Karma and Nakamura sweat dropped then looked at each other. Rinka smiled as Chiba handed her one.

Chiba: Let's play a game. There are-

Rinka: *shoots another*

Chiba: *chews* chocolate bullets in these guns. If-

Rinka: *shoots another*

Chiba: *chews* you hit me first, you get one thing from me

Rinka: *shoots another* What if you win?

Chiba: *blush and chews* Then you go out with me

Rinka: *shoots*

They counted down from three, dodging each other bullets. Rinka skillfully jumped into a tree, trying to shoot from higher ground. Chiba shot a her moving figure but he just wasn't fast enough.

Rinka jumped from the tree shooting at him. He barely managed to dodge it but she still hit him. They toppled over rolling slightly to cushion her fall. It ended up with Chiba laying on top of her both of them panting.

Chiba: *holds gun to her side* This close, I can't miss.

Rinka: *points at his chest after shooting a chocolate in his mouth* Neither can I

And so they shot at the same time. Chiba won a date and Rinka won a favor.

Nakamura was smiling deviously in the bushes as she sent the video to Koro-sensai. He texted back with emojis and a message. Karma eeas his message and laughed. Rinka and Chiba left the forest and let go completely.

Nakamura: Best *laugh* video *laugh* ever

Karma: *smiles deviously*I know right

And so they followed the two back to Class 3-E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with this chapter. I might just have their date as a short filler chapter after I think of ideas of what to do next. A singing challenge will be later on. It will be a couple of chapters.


	4. Date Night (Filler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiba gets his date and Rinka gets her favor.

(3rd Person)

Rinka didn't know where Chiba was taking her. All he told her was to dress nice. So she decided to wear a black dress with purple tights under it. Chiba had soon showed up in a purple shirt and black jeans.

Chiba sweat dropped when he saw the four guns and two knives she had hidden on her. He thought for a while then realized that he couldn't say anything because he also had 2 guns on him.

Rinka: They are harmless to humans, just in case *winks*

They went to a funfair. Chiba wanted to win something for Rinka, but ended up as a competition for who could get the most prizes. When they were finished both of their arms were full. They had been banned from any shooting games, yet again.

Rinka giggled as they had decided to ride the ferris wheel. They left all of their prizes in bags in Chiba's dad car, who had drove them there. They were squished in a small row of seats and they pulled the safety bar over their heads. Now the two was trapped together very close.

Chiba: So...

Rinka: Yeah...

The two began to talk as the ferris wheel moved further and further up.

Rinka: Hey, Chiba?

Chiba: What's up?

Rinka: *blushes* I would like to take my favor now

Chiba: Okay, what do you want?

She kissed him gently at the top of the ferris wheel as the sun had began to set. Afterwards they linked hands and pressed their foreheads together. Chiba felt Rinka's orange locks tickling his forehead but he didn't mind. They just both smiled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is my first official Assassination Classroom book. Sorry for the people that like Karma x Okuda. It will be Karma x Nakamura. Anyway hoped you all liked it.


End file.
